


A Private Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is following orders he doesn't much like, and Dean helps without knowing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LensMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LensMind/gifts).



There wasn’t a motel door in the world that could withstand a Winchester, but this one was fighting back. Dean cursed and turned the key again, jiggling the doorknob and finally putting a shoulder to the damn thing.

“Hello, Dean.” Of course. Of course Cas was here. Dean had just come back from looking for Sam at the end of a disheartening hunt that had seen them burn a little girl’s favourite doll. Sam, bleeding heart that he was, had taken off to cry in the woods or something. Dean hadn’t seen him in hours and he wasn’t answering his cell.   
“Cas.” Charisma had deserted him, but Cas’ apparent lack of social skills meant there wasn’t all that much pressure to talk. Dean locked the door and went to sit on his bed, unlacing his shoes and pushing them under the chair. “Anything I can help you with, or do you just wanna stare for a while?”   
*****  
Castiel was worried. He thanked God that his vessel’s face was so easy to control; if Dean thought something was wrong, this couldn’t work. His latest orders troubled him. 

The attempts to get Dean on Heaven’s side had been… hit and miss. They knew his main motivator was his sense of duty, and they were playing that card for all it was worth, but Castiel’s superiors had decided that “a two-pronged attack” would be a safer bet. If Castiel were less dignified, he would have punched Uriel in the face for his snigger at the phrasing. 

He hadn’t. Instead, he had whooshed down into Dean’s life (again) and prepared to make things a lot more difficult for Dean for reasons he didn’t fully understand. Cas had deposited Sam somewhere safe, and he knew there would be no disruptions. 

That didn’t stop the weight in his stomach from making itself known as he paced toward Dean’s seat on the bed. It was technically a meaningless act, as the vessel was not his true self, but he knew Dean would not see it as such. 

Cas’ hands were gentle as he cupped Dean’s face and held his gaze. He lowered his head to press their lips together.  
*****  
Dean was confused. Confused like he hadn’t been in years, because this wasn’t about a monster or a demon or his brother, this was his own self and CAS WAS KISSING HIM. He could call it confusion if the question ever arose of why he didn’t pull away, but the second his tongue flicked out to touch Cas’ lips that excuse dissolved. 

It didn’t matter. There was a strange quality to the kiss: Cas’ lips were unusually firm, and there was a slight taste of copper to them, and he moved them very gently against Dean’s, and it was indescribably strange. 

Dean broke the kiss, pulled Cas down onto the bed next to him, and opened his mouth to speak. Whatever he was going to say was lost when Cas pulled himself into Dean’s lap and kissed him again.   
*****  
The sounds their lips made as their mouths moved against each other were wet and loud in the silence of the room, and when Castiel pulled back to let Dean draw breath it was no surprise to feel that Dean’s cock was taking an interest in proceedings. It was a bit of a surprise to find that he was faring little better. 

It was very surprising indeed when Dean rolled his hips and forced a moan out of Castiel. He hadn’t known it felt like that. Castiel let Dean take hold of his hips and… grind them together. Oh. Okay. Very okay.   
*****  
The noises coming from Cas were too much. Promising himself they would do this right some time, Dean undid Cas’ flies and his own. He took them both in hand and set a steady pace, catching Castiel by the back of the neck with his free hand and guiding him back in for a kiss. 

It was an embarrassingly short time before the weight in his lap and the taste of Cas’ lips and the feeling of their smooth cocks rubbing against each other made Dean’s body tighten. He quickened his pace and groaned as he came over Cas’ lap. Before the shocks had faded, he started up again, this time focusing only on Cas’ body. It wasn’t long before an honest to God whimper came from the angel, and Cas’ hips shuddered forward for the first time as he followed suit. 

Somehow (and Dean will take it back to the grave) they end up curled on the bed, Castiel’s head curled under Dean’s chin. Dean is drifting off (in his jeans and shirt, with his cock out and both hands fully occupied with cuddling an angel) when an uncomfortable thought unfurls in his mind. 

“Hey, Cas? You know where Sam is?”  
Cas’ response comes too late for Dean’s sleepy ears. When he wakes alone the following morning, though, it is to find a very annoyed younger brother in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was my first attempt at smut! Concrit and requests are always welcome. 
> 
> Happy birthday, LensMind!


End file.
